What Kakei Thinks 'bout Mizumachi
by Nasaka
Summary: Kakei memang sering menegur dan tidak memperdulikan Mizumachi, tapi sebenarnya bagaimana Mizumachi di mata Kakei? / Warning Inside / dnt like dnt read, RnR please!


Author's Note : akhirnya bisa publish juga! Fic ini ceritanya sih pas Kakei ultah, tapi gak sesuai tanggalnya, maaf ya readers m(_ _)m dnt like dnt read!

Warning : typo (pasti), OOC (maybe), friendshipnya ga kerasa, humornya ga lucu, romance juga ga kerasa, slight KakeiMaki. Oiya PENDEK CERITANYA!

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro nagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance (dikit)

Rate: T kali yaaaah-_-

Selamat membaca!

**What Kakei Thinks 'bout Mizumachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di SMU Kyoshin, sebuah tim _American Football_ bernama Kyoshin Poseidon tengah berlatih di bawah teriknya matahari. Di tim ini terdapat Shun Kakei, seorang _line backer_ tertinggi yang dikenal serius, tenang, rajin, dan disiplin, tetapi di tim ini juga terdapat seorang _lineman_ yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kakei. Ia adalah seorang atlit renang yang banting stir menjadi atlet _American Football_, Kengo Mizumachi.

Mizumachi adalah lelaki baik hati dan suka bertingkah lucu. Lawakan-lawakannya sering kali membuat orang―kecuali Kakei tentunya―tertawa atau bahkan kesal. Pria tinggi berbadan atletis ini memiliki hubungan yang lumayan dekat dengan Kakei.

Kakei memang sering menegur dan tidak mempedulikan Mizumachi, tapi dibalik itu, bagaimana anggapan Kakei terhadap Mizumachi? Kenalan? Teman? Sahabat? Atau bahkan _Seme_? Baik, tolong hapus kalimat terakhir.

**Kakei's POV**

Akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai juga. Setelah kalah dari Deimon, kami makin giat berlatih, termasuk si Mizumachi itu. Mizumachi memang sering bercanda, tetapi saat harus serius, dia akan serius, walau tidak seserius aku dan masih diselingi canda-canda khasnya.

Lumayan lama aku mengenalnya. Aku paling suka ketika ia melontarkan leluconnya dengan wajah riang dan tanpa dosa dan juga membentuk mulutnya seperti angka tiga, haha.

Memang sih terkadang aku merasa terganggu dengan lelucon-leluconnya, tetapi kalau tidak ada dia, rasanya hampa. Dia seperti bumbu di tengah makanan yang tawar―Mizumachi.

Satu hal yang tak bisa kulupakan adalah saat di kerjai olehnya di hari ulang tahunku…

**FLASH BACK**

**Normal POV**

Shibuya Maki berlari tergesa-gesamenuju ruang klub _amefuto_ SMU Kyoshin. 'Brak!' pintu ruang klub itu dibuka secara kasar oleh gadis langsing berambut panjang oranye. Serentak Kakei yang sedang latihan di dalamnya lagsung menghentikan latihannya.

"Ada apa, Shibuya-_san_?" Tanya Kakei sembari melanjutkan latihannya yang tadi terhenti sebentar.

"Kakei, bisakah kau menghentikan latihanmu sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang errrr―penting." Jelas Maki yang nafasnya masih belum beraturan.

Kakei pun menghentikan latihannya. Ia mengela napas sejenak dan membuka pembicaraan, "Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Shibuya-_san_. Ayo kita bicarakan disana." Kata Kakei sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa biru―warna khas Kyoshin―yang terletak di ujung ruang klub.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan sampai-sampai aku harus menghentikan latihanku?" Tanya Kakei dingin.

Maki menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan, "Besok aku akan pindah ke Prancis untuk meneruskan usaha ayahku disana." Katanya.

Kakei tetap tenang, tetapi matanya membulat. "Besok?" Tanya Kakei meyakinkan.

"Ya, besok." Jelas Maki.

"Hn, lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai manager? Dan bagaimana dengan errr―aku?" kata Kakei. Maki nampak agak terkejut mendengar itu.

"Nhaaa! Wajah Kakei me―" lalu seseorang yang di depan pintu ruang klub yang kau-tahu-siapa berbicara dengan suara lumayan keras, belum selesai ia bicara, langsung di beakp oleh Otohime.

"Kau diam Mizumachi bodoh! Nanti kita ketahuan! Sudah, ambil saja fotonya!" jelas Otohime yang dibalas cemberut oleh Mizumachi dengan mulutnya yang membentuk angka tiga.

Kembali ke Kakei dan Maki. "Eh? Apa maksudnya 'aku'?" Tanya Maki yang masih _blushing._

"Hn, tanpa ku jelaskan pun kau sebenarnya sudah tau kan, Shibuya-_san_?" kata Kakei tersenyum tipis sembari memegang tangan Maki.

"Shibuya_-san_, sebenarnya aku―" belum selesai Kakei bicara, perkataannnya sudah dipotong oleh Mizumachi, "Nhaaa~"

"Kakei! Aku mendapatkan fotomu sedang bermesraan dengan Shibuya." Sambung Mizumachi lagi.

"Mizumachi!" kata Kakei sambil memukul meja. Membuat Maki dan Otohime kaget.

"Ng? Dia itu marah ya?" Tanya Mizumachi kelewat polos.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" Tanya Maki _sweatdropped._

"Ummm… Kakei, maaf sebenarnya kami ingin mengerjaimu, tapi karena Mizumachi tidak sabaran jadi berantakkan begini deh. Kami tidak menyangka kalau Kakei akan marah," jelas Otohime dengan wajah menyesal.

"Apa tujuan kalian? Ingin mempermalukan aku dengan menyebarkan foto itu?" Tanya Kakei tegas, tapi tetap berwibawa.

"Nhaaa~ bukan seperti itu! Itu karena Kakei hari ini ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun Kakei!" kata Mizuamchi riang sembari bertumpu pada kursi di hadapannya lalu melompat.

"Iya, selamat ulang tahun ya, Kakei." Kata Maki sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf telah mengerjaimu Kakei, selamat ulang tahun!" kata Otohime sambil tersenyum riang dan memainkan pom-pom yang dari tadi ada di kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, kalian sudah mengingat hari ini, padahal aku sendiri hamper lupa," kata Kakei.

"Tapi… siapa yang mengidekan semua ini?" Tanya Kakei.

Lalu Maki dan Otohime serempak menunjuk Mizumachi.

Mizumachi nampak kebingungan kenapa kedua gadis cantik itu menunjuknya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan acaranya, 'lompat-lompat sambil bertumpu di kursi'.

"Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar ya!" kata Maki, semua menurut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Maki datang sembari membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi…

"Nhaaa~ kue!" kata Mizumachi girang, "Potong kuenya Kakei!" perintah Mizumachi.

Kakei pun langsung mengambil pisau dan memotong ku tersebut. "Potongan pertama akan kuberikan pada sahabatku, Mizumachi." Kata Kakei yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh Maki dan Otohime.

"Nhaaa~ makasih Kakei!" kata Mizumachi riang lalu mengambil kue yang ada di tangan Kakei.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Kakei's POV**

Begitulah, sampai sekarang aku masih menganggapnya sahabat terbaikku, ialah Kengo Mizumachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Setelah Mizumachi dan Otohime pulang sehabis merayakan ulang tahun Kakei, di ruang klub hanya ada Kakei dan Maki berdua.

"Jadi, kau tidak benar-benar pindah kan, Shibuya_-san_?" Tanya Kakei.

"Tentu saja, untukmu." Jawab Maki.

"Terima kasih," balas Kakei sembari mengecup kening Maki lalu pergi.

**OWARI**


End file.
